To Do List
=To Do List= This page lists the tasks in progress and left to do for this site. Organizing Categories Below is the current category structure. The categories in red are debatable, however, and open for discussion as to if and how we use them. We all need to make an effort that all pages are categorized correctly for this to be an efficient wiki source. Common sense will dictate where most things belong, however, there are items that I think should be seperated further than they are. For instance: *Materials: :#Organic materials, such as Harl Grass, Vine, and others like them should be listed in Category:Materials. :#Produced materials, such as Steel, Precision Circuit, even Cotton Thread should be listed under Category:Hardware. :However, every item Article Page (i.e. Harl Grass, Mushroom(Consumable), Mage's Wand, etc...) should be categorized under Category:Items in addition to their respective class category. *Area Types: :All Area types should fall under Category:Regions. Those types include: :#Areas - Locations other than Towns and Dungeons (i.e. North Island's Beach} :#Dungeons - All Cave/Dungeons (i.e. KaMa Cave} :#Towns - All towns from all regions (i.e. Holy Village) Browse #Content ##Article stubs ##Guides ###Basics ####Player Characters ###Regions ####Areas ####Dungeons ####Towns ###Skills ####Pet Skills #####Captured Pets #####Quest Pets ###Terminology ##Items ###Consumables ###Equipment ####Accessory ####Armor ####Pet Equips ####Weapons #####Axes #####Bows #####Claws #####Guns #####Knives #####Spears #####Sticks #####Swords #####Wands ###Furniture ###Materials ###Quest Items ###Tools ####Hardware ###Vehicles ##Monsters ###82 Categories <--- Not going to list all of them ##Quests ##Regions ###Areas ###Dungeons ###Towns ##Skills ###Character Skills ###Life Skills ###Pet Skills ####Captured Pets ####Quest Pets ##Terminology #Images #Organization ##Community ##Copyright ##Forums ##Help ##Policy ##Site administration ##Site maintenance ##Templates #Users ---- *'Currently working on task:' :#Et3rnalPh03niX Image Updating I'm in the progress of making animated gif images of all the monsters from the game. I'd like this wiki to be the only site around that has a fully animated monster database (Not even IGG's site is fully animated). It will take me some time to complete, but I won't stop in this pursuit. If you wish to help in this matter, please see the Animated Monsters topic in my talk page. Preferred image types are as follows: :.gif :.png :.jpg When adding a new image, please keep the image extension (i.e. Monster Name.gif) in lower case lettering to be compatible with the templates. Image names should also match the page name exactly (case-sensitive) due to template formats. For example: :A Page using the Monster template titled "Stone Monster", will not show an image titled "Stone monster.gif", "Stone monster.png", or "Stone monster.jpg", but WILL display an image titled "Stone Monster.gif", "Stone Monster.png", or "Stone Monster.jpg". ---- *'Currently working on task:' :#Et3rnalPh03niX :#Flameboy10 Image Redirecting There are also some images that have been uploaded and added to pages manually which need to be changed out and/or deleted as the new templates won't recognize them when all items have been redone. I'll be going through all the image files to find those that aren't being used at all and deleting them first, and as correct versions of images start being uploaded, I'll delete them as well, so we can browse images correctly when needed. Template Reconstruction In an attempt to make this wiki completely "user friendly", you may have noticed a few of the base templates have been changed/modified while using them to add missing article pages. The theory behind this, is that the easier it is for everyone to enter information into the wiki, the more likely they are to do so. :Completed Templates: :#Template:Monster (currently under construction - User:Tatsu45) :#Template:Consumable(Cooked) (may need new colors later - User:Et3rnalPh03niX) ---- *'Currently working on task:' :#Et3rnalPh03niX :#Tatsu Missing Articles Filling pages of missing articles is a crucial part of completing this wiki, and is where we need everyone's help. What good is a wiki with no information, right? Help us out by using our pre-made templates to complete the missing articles on the . ---- *'Currently working on task:' :#User:Et3rnalPh03niX :#User:FereWulf :#User:Tatsu45 :#User:Praseodia :#User:Kimew :#User:Whitewings :#User:Ciaoty Want to help us out? If you'd like to be involved with one of the projects above, edit the section and add your name to the list. If you have any questions or comments about anything on this page, or think something not on the list needs to be done, please use the discussion page at the top to voice your opinion. I'd like to hear from everyone here. I want us all to be proud of this site and what it offers to it's viewers, and the best way to do that is to help out (whether a major modification, or just adding a missing stat somewhere in the wiki). Thanks to everyone here for the work you've already done, and the work that's ahead of us. -- 22:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Content